


Homecomming

by INFJgamer



Series: Suvi and Sara one shots [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJgamer/pseuds/INFJgamer
Summary: The Pathfinder’s crew choose worlds to settle on.  Suvi finds a new home and a new beginning with Ryder.





	Homecomming

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you so much for reading. Feedback is always. There's smut towards the end of this, if it's not your cup of tea you might want to stop after Ryder returns with the beer. Also this is my first attempt at smut, sorry if it's bad.

Suvi lovingly packed her father’s antique instruments into a box.  She had wrapped them in her civilian clothing to protect them from harm.  She packed her collection of Helius rocks (a birthday gift from Ryder) into another container using a blanket she’d bought on Aya as padding.  Suvi carried her boxes into the cargo bay, where Vetra was organising a group of couriers to dispatch the crew's belongings from a pick up point at the Nexus.  

 

Back in the Pathfinder’s quarters, it was now Ryder’s turn to pack.  Suvi had kindly offered to help, but Ryder couldn't risk her finding the chunk of octahedrite that was hidden at the back of her sock draw.  It had since been joined by three small cubes of tungsten carbide, one destined for a question, the other two for a promise.   

 

She began to fill her Initiative issue holdall with some spare clothes and packed her collection of limited edition Blasto action figures.  Ryder was unashamedly a bit of a big kid.  Once she had finished, her belongings were placed next to Suvi’s to await collection.  

 

Officially Ryder’s home would still be the Tempest, but she hoped to spend most of her shoreleave with Suvi.  The scientist had taken this into account when picking somewhere to live.

 

Eos was now home to three of the Pathfinder crew.  Cora had wanted to watch her garden grow.  Gil and Jill had chosen it as a good place to raise their child.  Meanwhile, Liam wanted to keep Augie on his toes.  In the beginning Suvi thought she would settle on Eos, but that was before anywhere else was a possibility, before Ryder came along.  Prodromos was thriving but Suvi found the hustle and bustle a little overwhelming.  Ryder was relieved to hear it.  It wasn't that Ryder found the sheer number of people problematic, it was the number of people constantly asking her for favours every time she went planetside.  This was never going to be a place where they could have some downtime.  

 

It was no surprize that Vetra had opted for Kadra.  She could put her skills to good use out there, sourcing what was needed to build a future for the Initiative.  Her “get shit done” attitude had endeared her to some of the locals and she had been able to coax some people back into the Initiative.  She had set up home at the now cleared Flop House along with Sid.  

 

Kallo had surprised everyone by choosing Kadara.  He saw past the problems to the beauty of the place.  He had fallen in love with the caves, the mountains and the pools.  Like Vetra he’d moved into the Flop House which was now called the Quartermasters Quarry.   

 

While Ryder was glad that she had managed to settle Kadara, how she’d had to go about it still didn't sit right with her.  Everywhere she looked, she was reminded of what she had done and the choices she had made.  

 

Jaal had been given a home at the Initiative outpost on Voeld.  While he dearly loved his family, he needed to find his own way, he couldn’t do that on Havarl.  His accommodation had spare rooms so that crew members could always stay with him when they visited the planet.  Visiting Voeld was lovely, but neither of the pair particularly liked the cold.  Equally it was unlikely the puppy they were eventually going to assigned could endure such a harsh conditions.  

 

Lexi had managed to get a rotating placement between Voeld, Aya and Havarl.  She would be leaning more about Angaran anatomy, physiology and medicine and looking at how they might be benefited by Milky Way medical technology and vice versa.  She had been granted a placement at the Angaran version of a university making her the first ever exchange student in Andromeda.  Ryder had teased her that she’d have to start using her fingers  _ and _ toes to count the number of degrees that she had.  Havarl wasn't an option for anyone else as space was at such a premium.  There was no way that Suvi and Ryder could establish a permanent home there.

 

Peebee had managed to acquire a place on Meridian (with a little help from the Pathfinder).  She longed to fully explore Meridian and know all of it’s secrets.  The only way she felt that she could do that was to have a base there.  Scott would be staying with Harry on Meridian until he was deemed medically fit to return to his duties, then the two would collaborate to try and revive Ellen from her long sleep.

 

Just like Prodromos it seemed like almost everyone sought out Ryder for help and advice.  Suvi herself was regularly mobbed by freshly awoken scientists wanting to know how she had managed to devise the plan to find Meridian.

 

Drack had chosen Elaaden.  He already had clan there and hopefully soon great grandchildren too.  It wasn't too human or too Krogan.  It was home to just about every species going.  While he would never admit it, being at the colony bought him an odd sense of peace and purpose.  

 

Suvi had spent a little time on each of the planets, but the one that had surprisingly captured her heart was Elaaden.  On her first visit there, she struck up a friendship with Vorn.  They were both quirky scientists and their research complimented each other's.  She had whiled away many happy hours in the greenhouse while the others were out on missions, and had helped Vorn adapt some of the plants to tolerate the planet's soil.  Also Vorn let Suvi sample some of the plants that they had cultivated.  Modified korkro root was Suvi’s favourite Krogan snack and Vorn always made sure she had a regular supply.

 

Ryder was well thought of among the Krogan.  She had helped Drack and Vorn save the seed vault, trusted Morda with the Remnant drive core, not to mention her saving the Nakmor scouts from exhalation.  These actions had ensured that the Pathfinder would always be welcome here.  However, the Krogan didn't expect Ryder to be at their beck and call.  

 

It was a simple home that comprised of a kitchen/dining room, a living room, a bedroom and a bathroom.  At the front of the property was a porch that had been furnished with a bench and a selection of potted plants that Vorn had grown.  Requisitioning furniture was easier said than done, the only real things that had been provided were a bed and a couch.  The kitchen units, desk, chairs, table, draws and wardrobes were all repurposed metal storage units.  The two bookcases and coffee table in the living room had been made out of recycled remnant bots.

 

Suvi unpacked her father’s antique instruments onto the top shelf of one of the bookcases, with her rock collection underneath.  While Ryder’s beloved action figures were placed on the other.  Suvi draped the brilliant blue Angaran blanket over the couch in an attempt to offset the sterile white and grey hues of the walls.  They headed into the bedroom to pack away their clothing.  

 

Once the unpacking was done, Ryder headed off to pick up some beer from the nearby trading post.  The air was heavy and humid and summer storm clouds were gathering in the sky.  Ryder had hoped that she’d make it back before the rains came, but luck wasn’t on her side.  The sound of thunder echoed across the desert and the rain came down with a vengeance.  Sheet lightning lit up the dark summer sky illuminating the soaked sandscape.  It was beautiful.  

 

Ryder walked at a leisurely pace, despite that fact she was getting drenched.  Being with Suvi had taught her to appreciate the little things and to never cease to find beauty and wonder in her surroundings.  This was the first time she had seen rain on Elaaden, let alone a full blown storm with thunder and lightning.  She allowed herself to take it all in.  Wasn't this part of what she’d been working towards?  Hadn’t she earnt this?

 

As she approached Suvi’s home, Ryder discovered she wasn't the only one seizing the opportunity to experience Elaaden’s summer storms for the first time.  Suvi was stood out in the rain, soaked and smiling, periodically catching raindrops on her tongue.  It was a sight that was both innocent and pure, yet unbelievably sexy to Ryder.  Suvi blushed when she realised Ryder had seen her catching raindrops on her tongue, but managed to crack a joke “You were taking so long with the beer that I had to improvise!”

 

Ryder kissed her.  “Well I'm here now.” she gestured with the beer “Shall we?”

 

They made their way back inside.  Suvi took off her boots, Ryder did the same and was about to head to the kitchen with the beer when she felt Suvi’s hand on her chest.  “Shower first.”

 

She took Ryder by the hand and led her to the bathroom.  Back on the Tempest they’d wouldn't have been able to shower together, but here they could.  Getting undressed proved a little challenging as heavy, saturated fabric clung to their flesh.    

 

They showered together for the first time.  It was a small space, but it was their’s to do as they pleased without fear of mentally scarring a crewmate.  The lack of space did mean Ryder got pushed up against one of the walls of the shower, its coldness made her gasp.  When the last  of the rain’s sandy residue had been washed away and the two smelt of Suvi’s Angaran shower gel, Ryder found herself against the shower wall again gasping for a different reason.  Cool hard metal against her back mixed with the warmth and softness of Suvi’s body against her chest felt good.  The scientist pushed her thigh between Ryder's.  Her kisses tasted like rain water.     

 

“SAM, I need you to power down for a while.”  Ryder murmured as Suvi kissed her neck.  She let the sturdy metal shelf intended for toiletries to take her weight.  

 

The Pathfinder checked out.  She was no longer a leader, a soldier, a guide or a guardian.  She was Sara, nothing more, nothing less.  The shower shut off, they'd used up their ration of hot water.  The automatic dryer kicked in blasting them with warm air.  Suvi’s kisses now fell on Sara’s stomach, moving ever lower until finally Suvi went down on her.  

 

Suvi was still figuring out Sara, the opportunities for intimacy until now had been few and far between.  

 

Suvi had always been super tactile because it helped her keep grounded.  It allowed her to appreciate the amazing creations around her. It had started off with stones, feeling their texture, acknowledging the process that created them and the divine hand that made it possible.  

 

Running her fingers across the contours of Sara’s flesh she acknowledged the process that made her and the divine hand that meant for her to be.  Sara’s body became both a temple and laboratory of cause and effect.  The scientist in Suvi knew the how of Sara’s reactions to her touch, her kisses.  The chemistry triggered by each interaction running through Sara’s blood.  The believer in Suvi knew the why of Sara’s reactions, of the need, the hunger to be loved, to be safe, to belong, to connect and be part of something bigger. She felt it echoing in her. 

 

She sent girlfriend over the edge.  Sara went wholeheartedly at the top of her lungs, all the while white knuckles gripped the shelf  “Suvi I- oh fuck!”  

 

Suvi held her tightly while she recovered.  “Right.” Grinned the scientist “I think we’ve earned that beer now.”

 

Sara found her feet and they left the shower cubicle. “The beer can wait.  You on the other hand…” 

 

Sara’s right index finger gently slipped between Suvi’s thighs to find her wet and wanting.  The stimulation made the scientist moan in spite of herself. Sara grinned “You’re in need of more immediate attention.”

 

Sara’s fingertip moved rhythmically as she kissed her girlfriend.  She took intense delight in the cute noises of appreciation the kept escaping from Suvi’s lips “I'm close, and I'm gonna fall down if I down lay down.”

 

Sara stopped briefly while they regrouped on the bathroom floor.  She kissed Suvi on the mouth before working her way downwards to return the favour.  Suvi’s climax was wordless but punctuated by moans.  Her vast vocabulary had been washed away by a pleasurable tide of 

sensation.  Sara scooped her up off of the floor and carried her through to the bedroom.  The pair curled up beneath the covers exchanging kisses and embraces until thirst finally got the better of the and the beer was opened.  

 

Ryder’s bottle clinked against her girlfriend’s “Cheers.”

 

“Welcome home.” replied Suvi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
